


安提戈涅之死

by Owner_of_Oghma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Enemas, M/M, Master/Slave, Sexual Slavery, Slave Loki (Marvel), Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owner_of_Oghma/pseuds/Owner_of_Oghma
Summary: 一个奴隶自以为主人很爱他。
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	安提戈涅之死

**Author's Note:**

> 警告！主要角色自杀！  
> 请注意回避！

  
从来就没有什么永恒。  
“你真的会永远爱我吗？”  
“当然，甜心，是什么使你怀疑这点？”罗马帝国的第一公民，踩在他自己的领土上，地中海向他弯腰致敬，尼罗河的泛滥也只能匍匐在地。  
“即使我没有六年前可爱了吗？”  
他的皇帝，他的主人，他的唯一依靠托起他的脸，对他说：“当然，现在就是你最美的时候。”  
  
从来没有什么永恒。  
Hela的血溅在地上，可是再没有人关心这是国王头生子的血了。伦狄纽姆（Londinium）的滔天火光，在横尸遍野的对比下似乎没有那么恐怖了。  
Thor会死，Odin会死，就连繁荣昌盛的伦狄纽姆城也会死；死于战火，死于纷争。  
Odin提着那把仍在滴血的剑，向Loki走来。  
他也会死，像长姊一样，死于父亲的剑下。Loki闭上眼，等待厄运降临。  
“他也一定要死吗？”是他的母亲，他温柔可敬的母亲，“他和Hela不同，他不会遭受......”  
“你睁开眼看看他的模样，我的妻子，我的王后，看看他的脸！”不再年轻的父亲拖着沾满血污的剑，气喘吁吁，“他只会有一种结局，如果他被罗马人看到，他只会有一种结局。罗马人绝对不会把他丢到斗兽场，或者任由劳动的污垢遮掩他的面容。你我心知肚明，只有一种结局在等着他，被所谓的新贵玩弄，而他的处境，甚至会因为他的性别，而比Hela还要糟糕！”  
“但他只是一个孩子！他不会永远是这幅模样！”  
他从未见过母亲这样声嘶力竭。  
或许，当时是Odin屈服了；或许Odin就是想要如今他被人把玩的局面。他不能完全确定。  
Odin告诉他，到南边的战场去，去找Thor，他的哥哥，他“活下去的依仗”。  
他确实找到了活下去的依仗。他被罗马的军官，献给了整个帝国的皇帝。  
  
他喜欢这样，被主人搂在怀里，皮肤被吮吸，直到留下印记。所有人都能看见，所有人都知道他属于主人。没有人能在看到这些印迹后，还敢露出轻贱的神色，没有人敢冒犯他的主人。  
这一切只有一个很小的条件：他尚且年轻的容貌。若有一日，他容颜不再...不，他根本不会有容颜不再的那一天，他会在更早的时候为主人厌倦，被喂给腓尼基人献上的狮子。  
毕竟，从来没有什么永恒。  
“……你喜欢这样吗？Lo，所有看见你的人，都会意识到，你属于我。”  
这是一个需要回应的“交谈”。  
不是所有“交谈”都需要回应。主人时常会搂着他的腰，在他耳边低语：“世间怎么会有你这么美丽的造物呢”；或者让他跪在地上，用手指梳理着Loki的头发：“他们会为你发动战争的，Lo，你知道，就像特洛伊那样”。  
这是一个需要回应的“交谈”，虽然他没有注意听主人刚才说了什么，但这不是什么大问题。  
“主人...？”他只要抬起脸，专注地望着主人，眼里只有主人，再露出快要哭泣的样子，就万事大吉了。  
不论他做错了什么，主人都会原谅他。至少是在他容颜依旧时，不论他做错了什么，主人都会原谅他。  
果然，主人又说了一遍先前的话：“我想送给你一只，对，一只，而非一对，一只月桂形状的耳环。可尸位素餐的元老院竟然有人反对，‘月桂叶是尊贵的象征’，‘从来没有奴隶佩戴金饰的先例’，可是，他们也不想想，罗马也没有西至伦狄纽姆的先例，对不对？他们只会坐在大理石椅上，面前摆着华丽的杯子，里面是葡萄酒，说话前先喝几口酒，然后慢条斯理地讨论水渠要向西修还是向南修，调侃一下蒂沃利(Tivoli)种的树有没有长歪......我并非反对这些做法，Lo，你说呢？”  
Loki捕捉到了整段话中的唯一重点，于是他回答：“他们拥有如今这样悠闲的生活，全部要归功于你。”  
“唔，Lolo，话不能这样说，那些在前线厮杀的士兵，才是功劳真正的主人。”主人温柔地抚摸着Loki的头发，就像抚摸一只小猫那样，就像抚摸一只非人的宠物那样。他回答对了。  
主人突然放慢了抚摸的节奏：“你是不是…出生于那座岛？Lo，东南边的那座小岛，我记得…它以前的统治者，似乎是叫做Odin……在攻破王座那天，竟然杀死妻女，随后自杀了。呃，真是残忍血腥。”  
Loki趴在主人胸口，闭着眼睛，没有回答。  
“他的儿子，最近和日耳曼那边的野蛮人联合起来，试图在边陲制造骚乱。”  
Loki抬起头，随后又觉得，自己好像不应该抬起头。  
主人一如既往的温柔：“但是别担心，Lo，我们英勇的战士已经击败了他们，他们已经重新归顺于罗马的伟大统治了，起码，大部分是这样。”  
“那个，Odin的儿子，我们给他提供了一份工作，在斗兽场的工作，”Loki趴在主人的胸口，希望能遮掩自己不该有的表情，“他是个有天赋的战士，在斗兽场准备时，就是还没见到他的对手时，就对他的拥有者大打出手。唔，斗志昂扬，是个好迹象。等他真正进入斗兽场了…他真的是个出色的战士，到现在都还没有死。他的最好记录，猜猜看吧，Lo，是一人打死了三头雄狮！”  
Thor活着。Odin的说辞是真的，Thor活着。  
“……你还从来没有去过斗兽场吧？Lo，要不要去看看？”他没有去过，因为主人以前说：那些血污会玷污他身上纯真的气息。  
可那是主人以前说得话了。  
他露出笑容，这样回答：“好。”  
  
斗兽场内，人与人在下面挤着，汗液与血的味道缠绕在鼻尖。  
他突然感到恶心，Loki好像回到了十三岁的那个夜晚：血泼在地上，噪音无法停止。他试图说服自己，一切都不同了，他已经找到了自己生命意义的所在，他已经不用在Thor身后，寻找着些许关爱；现在，是自己站在高处，Thor则在下面。  
自己凭谄媚站在高处；Thor以血与汗，伫立在下面。  
周遭的掌声也是为他送上。对，一切都不同了，Thor已经可以独当一面，不再仅仅是Odinson了。他也不再是Odinson了，如果他的主人认为他是人，他才是人；如果主人认为他是猫，就只是猫。  
  
猫有着相当多的自由，在主人不需要猫的时候。他可以前往宫廷的任何地方，哪怕他想在走廊里闲逛一上午，也没有人会阻止。  
这是那个女佣第三次清扫走廊，因为这是他第三次往上洒葡萄酒。看，这个可怜的女佣一遍又一遍地清理，不知疲惫，没有自己的想法，没有自己的灵魂。她知道自己是为什么要清扫吗？还是只是要清扫，所以才清扫呢？  
这座城市里的人都一样，浑浑噩噩，挣扎着自由意识，却又很快被吞没。  
……杯子里没有酒了。  
“我一直在想，你打算什么时候停下。”那个女佣笑着抬起头，“如果不想喝，直接把杯子给我不就好了？浇花应该是这杯酒的更好归宿。”  
她接过Loki手里的酒杯，但与其说是接过，不如说是硬抢得好。她在Loki没有反抗的情况下，从他手中拿走了杯子。  
“我在刁难你。”她怎么能继续笑呢？  
女佣回头：“当然，我知道，你可以把杯子直接给我。”  
果然是这样，果然每个人都是这样。“你知道我是谁，我是陛下最宠爱的爱宠，你害怕我。”害怕我生气，害怕我泄愤，害怕一句之间就把你送上刑场。  
“我确实知道你是谁，但我不是害怕。”她放下手中的工具，快步走回，“谁会没有糟糕的一天呢？实话实话，我第一次去斗兽场也吓了一跳。呃，又血腥又暴力。发泄一下很正常，你又不是拿了个酒桶，把酒桶戳烂。要知道这几乎没有什么工作量，这么一小杯酒。”  
  
她叫Sigyn，自由民，已经成年，毫无政治权利，当然也不识字。  
她当然不用识字，她的工作就是打扫，仅仅是打扫房屋，又无需打扫官僚的身体。  
对她而言，似乎在工作间隙，与同伴闲聊就已足够喜笑颜开。为什么她会这么快乐？Loki突然产生了一种荒唐的念头， _如果她像我一样可以读写，或许她就不会继续快乐了。_  
从来就没有什么永恒。  
  
“……不许人埋葬或哀悼那不幸的逝者波吕涅克斯，使他远离泪水与坟墓。他的尸首在荒野暴露；于那些饥肠辘辘的猛禽又是多么畅快……”她对此感兴趣，Loki可以看出来，她愿意掌握一种毫无用处的技能，这种技能不能使她更快清理地面，也不能使她更有精力做更多活儿，可她还是愿意。  
“我有一个问题，”虽然她一直盯着Loki而非书籍，但可以提出问题，应该是在思考了，“为什么这里的人都只说话不做动作，是要阅读者自己想象出动作吗？”  
……或许他应该带一本诗歌，比如《奥德赛》，这样就不用回答这个无法回答的问题了。  
“这种文学体裁就是没有肢体语言，它可以被搬上舞台，由演员自己决定要怎样表达。”他看着Sigyn似懂非懂的脸，继续说，“如果这对你来说难以理解，下次，我可以带别的书来。”  
但Sigyn回答：“不，难以理解的并不是这种…体裁，而是我弄不懂人物关系。”  
她逐一指着书上的人名：“伊斯墨涅是谁，俄狄浦斯的诅咒又是什么，克瑞翁王为什么不许安葬安提戈涅的哥哥，为什么安提戈涅不是国王的女儿，却又有高贵的出身？”  
她认真听了，还记住了这些对她而言繁复杂乱的人名。  
“安提戈涅是另一个已逝国王，俄狄浦斯的女儿，这个故事的中心角色。克瑞翁王推翻了俄狄浦斯的统治，是现在的君主，对大家都很好，安提戈涅和她的妹妹伊斯墨涅也活得很好，甚至克瑞翁王允许自己的儿子自由地爱恋俄狄浦斯的女儿，安提戈涅。”克瑞翁王是一位宽宏大量的君主，但还是比主人差一些。  
因为，没有比主人更好的君主了。  
“俄狄浦斯的两个儿子，一个为克瑞翁效力，另一个背叛了克瑞翁，最终都因战争而死。可克瑞翁并没有因他们是仇人的儿子而不管不顾，他为忠诚的俄忒厄克勒斯举办了盛大的葬礼，让不忠的波吕涅克斯弃尸荒野。怨恨的安提戈涅由此不满，不满自己的哥哥没有得到安葬，她违背法律，偷偷埋葬了自己的哥哥。”  
“我还是有问题，俄狄浦斯是克瑞翁的仇人，那么俄狄浦斯的儿子，俄忒厄克勒斯，为什么要替父亲的仇人效力？为什么替仇人效力，还能被称为忠诚，这不应该是傻吗？”  
因为克瑞翁是宽宏的君主，宽宏到可以原谅他们父亲的罪行。  
因为克瑞翁心怀怜悯之心，愿意收留无处可去的俄狄浦斯之子。  
因为克瑞翁明辨是非，知道俄狄浦斯的罪过，不会流淌到他的儿子身上。  
因为……  
因为俄狄浦斯之子一人，无法反抗一个帝国。  
“Loki？你……？我不问了，你别走啊，我下次不乱问了。”  
她没有问错什么，她只是说出了真相。真相当然不足以使他哭泣落泪，他只是突然之间，有些呼吸不畅，有些哽咽。  
他作为普通宠物的日子结束了，Loki无法继续欺骗自己，无法假装自己不是Son of Odin，他不得不直视现实：他不仅谄媚他人，还谄媚于自己的亡国仇人。  
  
主人抚摸着Loki的肚皮，被水撑起来的肚皮。水是温热的，一点也不凉，他的主人是多么得体贴温柔。  
“Lo-Lo，你这样真美，美到…我会误以为你怀孕了。太可惜了，Lo，要是你能怀孕，我会娶你，你会生下我们的孩子，他们将是帝国的继承者。” _主人会娶我。_  
主人爱抚着Loki的阴茎，“别动。”可他想动，他想主人把阴茎整个环住，想在主人手上纾解欲望，想要主人的爱抚，想要主人的宠爱……可如果主人不想，他也不想了。  
“我听说，Lo-Lo，你最近交了一个新朋友。”  
如果主人不愿意……  
“这是好事。Lo，拥有一些朋友是好事，我喜欢你有朋友。像以前那样孤身一人，啊，我总是担心你是不是生活得不愉快。”  
他可以从主人的爱抚中感到被拥有，感到被接纳。他之前到底在想什么？主人与克瑞翁是两个人，Loki也不会是安提戈涅。就算他像安提戈涅一样，做了些被禁止的事，主人也会原谅自己。  
毕竟，他的一切都会被接纳。  
  
他的一切都被接纳了，主人轻易接纳了Odinson这一过去。没有动怒，没有懊恼，只是体贴地问：“你想去看你的哥哥吗？”  
Loki还没有想好。Thor必然会厌恶自己的委曲求全，就算Thor不说出来，他也会通过一举一动表现出来。他还不确定……  
“去看看他吧，他一定想见你。”主人笑着说。  
  
Thor变了，少年时的柔和转变成肌肉与胡子；可Thor又没有变得那么多，他热络地搂住Loki的肩膀，开怀大笑，好像他们从未分离六年一样。  
“Thor，”Loki挣脱出Thor的怀抱，他忐忑不安，等待责备，“我选择了活着。”  
杀伐决断的Hela死了，为人爱戴的母亲死了，Odin也为战争付出了代价， _只有我还软弱地活着_ 。  
Thor拍着Loki的背：“我知道，弟弟。你当初太小了，只有十三岁。我怎么能因为这种事责备你？能活着就是好事。”  
Thor抚摸过被主人留下印记的地方。引发的疼痛几乎可以忽略不计，但Loki会一次又一次被提醒：他在主人的恩宠下活着。  
他明白了Thor到底想说什么：能软弱地活着，就是好事。  
  
“你听说了吗？”Sigyn坐到他身边，“斗兽场的勇士，Thor，Son of Odin，又开始谋反。”  
Loki没有向Sigyn说过他的血统。主人就算告诉了别人，也不会让一介扫地女佣都知晓。Sigyn完全不知道Thor是他的哥哥。  
“如果Thor真的要谋反，那他的保密工作做得太差了。”Sigyn把Loki腿上的书抢走，“如果我都知道，如果我作为一名宫廷整洁守护者都知道，那他多半不会成功。听说他被擒，就是因为太蠢。”  
Sigyn指着书，一个音节一个音节地念着：“我要埋葬哥哥。即使为此而死，也是件光荣的事；遵循神圣的天上之法，而非讨凡夫俗子的欢心。我将永远躺在那里，同亲爱的人在一起*……”  
安提戈涅为了灵魂的自由死去，Thor也将因遵从心中的正义而死；但是，这真的值得吗？  
真的值得付出生命吗？  
Loki突然说道：“下次我们不读这本书了。”  
“为什么？我刚刚发觉这个故事也算有点意思……不过故事的有趣，比不上故事的新鲜。我对读什么无所谓，全部听凭你，‘殿下’。”  
Sigyn不知道他是Odinson，但她一直叫他殿下。 _你有一种高贵的气质，好像生活在云朵之间。说实话，殿下，你比“第一公民”还像真正的贵族。_  
“下次不读故事了，”Loki忽略了Sigyn显而易见的失望，“你现在应该可以读懂亚里士多德的《诗学》，我们下次读这个。”  
  
下次却没有读到《诗学》。  
到处都找不到Sigyn，向她的女伴们问起，她们眼神躲闪，犹犹豫豫，就像是害怕Loki一样。最后，一个角落里的女佣颤颤巍巍地说：“Sigyn得罪了贵族，被喂了狮子。”  
得罪贵族。  
她是一名只有清扫工作的女佣，不要说贵族，连官僚都见不到几个。她从哪里得罪贵族？又是哪里的贵族，可以把自由民轻易喂狮子？  
Loki无法解决这个问题。他无法独自解决这个问题，但他的主人可以。  
可他的主人只是抚摸着Loki的脖子，说：“我也很抱歉，Lo-Lo，但她已经死了。她做了不该做的事，动了不该动的东西，以下犯上。惩戒那个贵族能让你高兴吗？”  
主人像以前一样温柔。  
像以前一样，把他拉入怀抱，亲吻他，爱抚他。  
一切都没有变，一切却都变了。  
从来就没有什么永恒。  
  
一切都像以前一样，从来没有一个叫Sigyn的无辜女性死去。或者说，主人希望Loki不记得Sigyn死去了；或者是希望Loki不记得，他曾认识Sigyn.  
主人像以前一样，带着他去地中海。像以前一样，当着他的面处理政务。像以前一样，神色如常地说：“Lo，你的哥哥，Thor死了。他在斗兽场中死了，我很抱歉。我本来打算下个月释放他，让他做自由民。因为他是你的哥哥，而且一直表现良好。没有必要纠缠于过去的一点点错误，对吧？”  
对吧？  
_你这样说，我会恨你，亡者也会恨你。_  
_你当真敢违背法令吗？_  
_我敢，因为我宣布这法令不是朱庇特的，那和下界同住的神也没有为凡人颁布这样的法令。我不认为一个凡人的一句话就能改变亘古不变的世间规律，我不会因惧怕凡人皱眉头而违背天性。如果你说我要做的事是傻事，那我反可以说，这样认为的人是傻子。_  
  
“Loki跳海了？可惜，他还挺好玩的。”  


<注>  
文中引用的《安提戈涅》多有改编，但标注星号的那句改编极大。

**Author's Note:**

> 今天是罗马帝国亡国的第567年，转发到十个群聊，君士但丁十一世就会奇迹地如闪电般归来，带领我们夺回君堡、光复罗马。我试过了，是假的，不仅不能光复罗马，还会被喜迎新朝雅政的管理员禁言，甚至被精神奥斯曼人的群主踢出群聊。但今天，2020年5月29日，真的是罗马帝国亡国的整整567年。  
>  不知何故开着梯子就打不开网易云，如非梯子包月劳烦自行搜索：你将如闪电般归来|You'll come as a lightning  
>  [其他地区：You’ll Come As a Lighting](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EFZ-Y0u_wkI)


End file.
